


Leave it to me

by Ehh_nej_tak_du



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alpha!Francis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character presenting as omega, First Time, Gods this is filthy, Heat/Ruts, M/M, No plot just porn, Rimming, Smut, bareback, omega!Carl, scent kink?, slick, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehh_nej_tak_du/pseuds/Ehh_nej_tak_du
Summary: They have a strictly business relationship.Sometimes he'd even go as far as refer to them as 'friends'.The fact that his instincts go haywire whenever a little bit of skin is shown doesn't change anything.Until it does.
Relationships: Francis Monogram/Carl
Kudos: 8





	Leave it to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_see_no_god_up_here_except_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_see_no_god_up_here_except_me/gifts).



> QUICK DISCLAIMER!
> 
> This work is a GIFT.   
> I have actually not watched P&F since it came out. I only vaguely remembered these characters, so I did my best in researching them. If there's any inaccuracies, please overlook it or pretend it's an AU.  
> Also this isn't beta-read through (well I did look through it, but I am but one man.) as it's a present for my usual beta reader.
> 
> I do not usually write smut that's just. smut. But here we are. This present, is for a friend who mentioned in conversation around a year ago that finding fics for this pairing was hard, so I decided I'd write a fic full of stuff she likes and that isn't v long for her 23th Bday.  
> Happy Bday bro aye

Francis prided himself on his rationality and decision making skills. In fact, him being an alpha made it all the better for his rank in the organisation. Nearly every alpha he'd met had all been hot-heads, unable to make level headed choices in times of need. And for him, that won't do. 

That was the first thing Carl learned when he became an intern. 

At first, he didn't know what to think. The kid was clumsy but spirited, he could respect that, but if he presented as an alpha, he'd have to go. Unless he prove himself to be above his instincts. 

( _His own eyes watching the bopping of ginger curls, tracing every movement. His mouth watering at the sight of not there yet glands on his neck. The intent need to breathe in deeply and never let it go._ None of that counts-) 

Instincts, like any thought, can be ignored. He made sure of that years ago.

He's stuck, swimming around his mind as he walks down the corridor to his office. There's lights coming from beneath the door, it's obvious in the halls, dark as the sky outside. 

Carl's likely working overtime. Francis appreciates his attentivity at times like these, as he always finds the workroom organised in the morning after.

Opening the door halts him. It feels like getting shot, a scent so thick he's sure it's slapping him across his face, assaults his nostrils and his vision blacks out for a moment.

On the floor, pants thrown somewhere, is Carl.

Carl who's an _omega_ -

He can't stop the guttural growl that escapes his lips. 

Glazed over eyes find his, and whimpers echoes of the walls of the room.

"A..Alpha" 

He's across the room in a second, arm holding down Carl's wrists as he inhales deeply with his nose pressed against his neck.

His neck is sweaty and glistening in the dark. The scent of cinnamon is overwhelming and Francis wants a taste of it, of him.

Carl cranes his neck and spreads his legs, whimpers in this throat trying to grab Francis's attention.

Letting go of his wrists, Francis turns Carl so he's face first into the floor, hips raised in the air and presenting himself for him. His own fingers trailing lines down his spine, stopping by the wet scorching skin beneath them. He smiles, and leans in for a taste of the liquid. 

It's rich and sweet, sweeter than any alcohol, any treat that he's ever had the pleasure of tasting. 

His tongue laps at it, trying to suck more of it into his waiting mouth, he can't hear the satisfied moans over the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. 

Lifting a hand, he plunges two fingers right into that deep heat, they slide right in, and more of that thick wet substance spill. He laps that up, too. 

He adds two fingers more, there's very slight resistance, but then there's none and the in-and-out motions continue without a hitch. He bites at the skin around the area, it's flushed red. He loves that sight.

All but ripping off his pants, his dick is hard and throbbing, the tip angry and ret with precum pooling down his shaft. It's painful, needing relief, he lines himself up before entering balls deep in one quick thrust. 

Carl gives one loud drawn out moan at that, and Francis doesn't hesitate to start up a quick rhythm. Slowly pulling out till it's just the tip inside, before slamming back in.

The yelps and yewls from beneath him further edges him on, he reaches out and picks up Carl by his ginger curls that he's always watching, wringing him back towards him so he's laying back against his chest. Nosing at his throat, he inhales that intoxicating scent. His right arm lifts Carl's right left to lay against his own chest. Slobber hanging from the ginger man's chin drips onto his hand. 

He wonders if his spit taste just as good as his slick. Licking a way up from his neck, Francis takes Carl's open mouth in a deep kiss. 

Slamming his way in faster, he keeps up the pace, letting the tingling sensation start up by his feet, clawing it's way upwards. He feels the knot at the base of his dick begin to swell, but doesn't slow down. 

"F-francis.." Carl gasps as his knot locks them together and they climax. His hips stutter as pearls of cum unloads itself into the tight heat that is his intern. 

Growling, he makes them more comfortable on the hard floors.

Carl's passed out against his chest, and Francis plays a little with his curls.

It's a wonder how he ever kept his instincts at bay.

_This is still better than an alpha._

He smiles, watching His omega sleep.

_Way better._


End file.
